Tsun-Tsun
by semipai
Summary: In which you learn that there's much more hidden behind the stoic personality he shows everyone. warning: will contain sappy doses of fluff!
1. ｢01｣

It wasn't a lie to say that you had a major crush on the attractive volleyball player of your school, named Semi Eita.  
And it also was not a secret, the fact that he would never, ever notice you.

That bit you knew for sure.

"I'm going ahead!" You wave to your friends before you run the thirty three block to your part-time job, a small salon near your household.

"Ah, [Name]-chan, welcome! Hurry, we have a lot to do!" Your co-worker looks panicked as she rushes around, almost dropping her plastic cups and cream bottles.

"Block D, quick! There's a hunk who wants to dye his hair."

"Yes Shiina-chan, I'm on it!" You hurry to switch to your work combo, putting your hair in a bun before you rush to block D with your apron and gloves.

There is a boy sitting on the chair, and the first thing you notice is that he is wearing the Shiratorizawa Academy uniform.

The next thing you notice is that the boy has light strawberry blond hair.

No. Way.

Gulping, you hurry to face the customer, and almost drop the mixing bowl in your hand.

Semi Eita is sitting on the chair, scrolling through his facebook feed.

He notices you from the mirror in front of him, and squints his eyes at you.

"U-Um. Hello, so uh I'll by dyeing your hair for today," You say as calmly as possible. But inside, you could swear that you would lose it any second.

Semi opens his mouth as if to say something, but then shakes his head. He then gives you a single nod, and you place the supplies on the counter.

"Um, my name is [Name]. What color do you want to die your hair, Sir?"

This makes Semi burst out laughing.

Crap, did you say something dumb?

Your fingers begin to tremble and you watch the way the boy sighs and puts his phone away.

"One, don't call me Sir. We're from the same school," He says, pointing to your uniform that peeked from behind your apron. "Second, I don't want to dye my hair fully. I just... want a small change."

"A small change..?"

"Like maybe, highlights?" He wonders out loud. For someone who you always saw as a really calm and collected person, he looks pretty confused now.

"Er, I don't think highlights would go with your hair color..." You point to his hair, and he blinks a couple times before he faces the mirror.

"Might I suggest dying the tips of your hair?"

Semi glances back to you, before he pouts.

"I t-totally had that in mind when I said highlights, okay?"

You try your best to hide your smile, and nod and rush outside to collect the color and developer needed for the procedure.

You see your reflection from a mirror in block E, and you begin wailing. You looked awful! And this was your golden chance to get him to notice you!

For drastic measures, you untie your hair and put some chapstick on before you rush back in.

But Semi does not look up from his phone even after you begin applying the hair dye on the tips of his hair.

So much for getting Semi Eita to notice you.

* * *

 **a/n: here's my 7th haikyuu book for my new obsession, semisemi! :3**


	2. ｢02｣

You clutch the black smartphone in your hands. The same hands that dyed the tips of Semi Eita's hair.

His light hair was soft, smelled like grape shampoo, and you definitely had a hard time concentrating on your task. It wasn't just the grape, but there was another scent, a boy-ish smell, that came off from him. And you had to give credit to yourself for not start screaming out loud.

But somehow, you managed to do a good job, earning a grateful smile from the boy.

"Thank you! I like it." He had said, before he walked out to the counter.

He didn't realize that he had left his black smartphone on the table, right beside the empty bottle of hair dye.

Heck, even you didn't notice it until after had had walked out and you stared to clean up.

And when you walked out, he was long gone.

 _When did he even look up from his phone long enough to place it there anyway_? You wonder, as you sit cross-legged at the comfort of your home. He hadn't made a call even though you had stayed back even after your shift was over.

Since he was your customer, you took responsibility of it and rushed home.

His lockscreen is of a female anime character you don't recognize, and you almost drop the phone when it begins to start ringing.

An unrecognized number is plastered on the screen, and you debate about answering it.

If you weren't going to answer, why the hell did you even bring it anyway?

After ten seconds, you pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, I knew it! Part-Time Girl, right?" A voice which you probably heard only once; it was amazing how familiar it sounded to you.

"Yes, you left your phone here, Senpai."

"S-S-Senpai?!" His voice echoes, and you have to move the phone away from your ears a little.

"Well you are a Senpai, so…"

"S-Shut up!" He hisses, startling you a little. "Anyway, sorry for the trouble. When shall I come over to fetch it?" His voice wants to know, and you can feel your lips tremble before you try to calm down.

Semi-senpai was such a tsundere, you could barely stand it.

"Any time is fi-"

"Ah never mind that. We're both from Shiratorizawa. I'll come to your class after the session to fetch it." He assures.

"Er, okay." You mutter. "I'm from class 4, year 2."

"O-Oh. So that's why you called me… that. I thought you were just…" His voice is low, and you can't tell what kind of an expression he was making. You wonder if he is stuttering like he did like earlier.

 _What a cutie!_

"But you're a junior so." His stuttering turns into a soft laugh.

"[Name], dinner's ready!" You hear your mom calling, and you jolt up in surprise.

"Tomorrow." You promise, before hanging the call. Your heart does not stop racing when you slowly put the phone down on your bedside table.

 _This is either really rotten wishful thinking, or unbelievable destiny_. You think to yourself, before you rush downstairs for dinner.

And you knew what you wanted it to be.


	3. ｢03｣

As the clock kept on ticking, you could feel your forehead producing generous amounts of sweat. In fact, you have to drink water to not die from dehydration.

The bell signaling for the end of the session rings, your mind not wavering about your meet-up with Semi a single bit.

So by the time the bell rings, you have all your stationary packed, all ready to go outside.

You are standing outside the door to your class for four minutes, before Semi appears.

When you see that he is wearing his volleyball jersey, your legs feel like jelly.

Because he looks just as good as he does in his uniform.

When he jogs up and stops in front of you, you can feel stares from many of the girls around you. You can't say you blamed them.

After all, what was a super attractive boy doing talking to you anyway?

"Sorry, I went to change before I came." He informs, and you wave your hands to show that it was fine.

You then clumsily reach for your bag and take out the phone which you had kept in the outer pocket.

"Thank you, so much." His lips twitch upwards before he turns around. He seems to have second thoughts before he turns around.

"I still haven't caught your name properly."

"I-I'ts [Last Name] [First Name]." You reply.

"Semi Eita."

"I know, Senpai." You smile at him. His eyes go wide at the word you purposefully had said, and he gulps.

"D-Don't call me that."

You have to bite your tongue to stop yourself from screaming out loud. You watch the way he looks down at you before he glances at his wallpaper. His eyes go wide as soon as he catches sight of it.

"[Name], you didn't see this, right?!" His face is red, and you are tempted to tell a little white lie.

"I didn't."

More people are watching the Semi who sighs in relief before he turns around again, murmuring something under his breath.

"I'll visit the salon again the week after the next." He promises, before he jogs off.

After which, you begin squealing with your friends, who had been spying on you.

* * *

Two days pass by, and you don't see him except for the occasional times when he'd go to the vending machine with his friend Reon.

Well, not exactly seeing him, more like you stalking him.

Maybe the unbelievable reality really was too unbelievable to be true, after all. What were you even hoping for?

"I'm here, Shiina-chan." You call, making your way into the small salon you worked at.

"You have a gift from a secret admirer, [Name]-chan!" She says, handing you a small paper bag. You open it and find it filled to the brim with macaroons.

"Who?" You wonder out loud, tying your apron and putting on your gloves.

"That dude who you did hair coloring for a couple days ago. Yesterday was it? I don't know, just hurry and start your work, you lazy girl." She hisses.

But really, who could blame you when Semi Eita had left you macaroons at your workplace?


	4. ｢04｣

You strike out another date from your calendar before you go to sleep the next night.

The days seemed to be passing even faster, and you didn't have any way of meeting up with Semi to say thank you.

Frankly speaking, you didn't know why he got you macaroons in the first place.

And he was always with his friend Reon, or worse, Tendou. You couldn't really approach him at those times, because Reon intimidated you, and Tendou is even worse because he would never quit being an annoying asshole and irritating you; as seen from your endless stalks of the light haired boy.

 _At this rate, he'd graduate and leave before we even become friends!_ This is your biggest worry, as you try to fight your insomnia.

Semi was always at morning practices so meeting up with him then was a no-no. And by the end of the session, he'd rush to the volleyball club, and you'd rush to your two-hour shift at your neighboring salon.

 _Dang it, this really is just my wishful-thinking, being able to get Semi-senpai to notice me_. You sigh out loud, before you finally fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, work wraps up a little earlier than usual. You do a couple stretches before you let loose your hair and walk out to go home.

But when you see lightly colored hair on a tall boy in a Shiratorizawa uniform, you hide behind one of the telephone poles.

What on Earth was Semi Eita doing in your neighborhood?

Was he trying to find you or something?

Suddenly, your heart begins to race really fast, and you have to hold the pole to calm down.

Somehow, this wishful thinking makes you smile a little, and you follow the boy inside a convenience store.

You couldn't stop cursing yourself for how low you stooped with your stalking level. You hide behind the healthcare section while he picks out a packet of sushi.

Hmm, so Semi likes sushi huh?

Stupid heart, thinking he was around to see you. Hahahaha nope.

When he walks away from the frozen section aisle, you sneak to where he stood, and see that the type of sushi he had picked out has the label 'Tekka Maki'.

Well, that was new information for you.

He pays for his items at the counter, and his turn is so swift that you barely have time to hide.

 _Don't. Don't. Don't._ You pray, to yourself, before you hear him calling your name.

Goddamit.

"[Name]?"

"Ahhh, Semi-senpai! I was just trying to buy this," You grab the first thing your hand reaches for.

"O-Oh." He covers his mouth with his free hand a little, before he snickers a little.

 _What was so funny?_

When you glance at what was on your hand, you are horrified to see a packet of tampons.

OF EVERYTHING IN THIS ENTIRE SHOP, A TAMPON PACK?

REALLY, GOD?

"I-I mean uh not this just like I kinda just-"

"You're kinda funny, [Name]." He says. " I noticed you the minute I saw you because you were still wearing that."

It is only then that you realize that you still had your work apron tied around you.

 _Lord, what do you have against me?_ You want to cry out loud.

"You were shopping for supplies right? You didn't want to weird me out by saying the name of something I didn't know, I bet." He wants to know, and you are dumbfounded at the conclusion he has drawn out of the situation.

"Errrrr yeaaaaah."

He then turns around and begins to walk away.

"See you later." He utters before he goes out of earshot.

You put your stupid packet of tampon- they weren't really your anyway, hmf – and take a deep breath before you rush outside.

Just your luck, you'd miss him.

Groaning, you make your way to your house.

What an idiot, embarrassing yourself in front of your crush. Way to go!

And you even had forgotten to thank him, in the end.

But a small smile creeps on your face when a small realization hits you.

It means you still have another excuse to talk to him, again, after all.


	5. ｢05｣

_I seriously need some of those things they call 'guts'._ You think to yourself, groaning. Careful not to drop the papers in your hand, you walk up the stairs to take them to the librarian.

Sometimes, being the class representative was hard work.

Is what you thought, _until_ today happened.

When you walk up to the library, you frantically try to open the door yourself.

 _Damn Japanese sliding doors. Could it hurt to have doors you can push to get inside?_ You groan again because both your hands are occupied. Suddenly, the door slides by itself, and you give a surprised glance at the boy you had been stalking a little.

Okay, maybe a little doesn't even begin to cover it.

"[Name]?"

"Ah, Semi-senpai!"

Semi freezes up at the word, and blinks down at you with a pout.

"Like I said, don't-"

"Thank you." You say, and he stops talking and moves away a little. You walk inside and hand over the papers to the librarian. Semi waits in his exact spot, and you walk up to him.

"Er yeah, I saw you struggling with the door from there," He says, pointing to the transparent screen on the door.

Great, you probably looked like a goof while you were mentally cursing Japanese doors.

Way to go.

"Yeah, thanks." You say again, and walk outside before you embarrass yourself further.

But Semi Eita does not take the hint.

Nope.

In fact, he follow you outside.

"So you're a representative too?" He wants to know.

 _Too? Ah, so he's one too then!_ You mentally add this new piece of information to your Stalk Diaries and give him a nod.

"I was forced."

"Me too." You reply, and you both exchange small smiles.

"Thank you... for the macaroons." You say, bowing down a little.

"Hey wait, stop doing that, that's embarrassing!" He cries, and you jolt back up.

 _Oh great, doing something he doesn't like again. Good job, [Name]._

The bell fortunately rings, and you glance at light orbs.

 _Gosh, he is too beautiful to exist._

"I should be going… Yeah. Yeah I should." You say in a daze, and immediately want to facepalm yourself. What was with you whenever he was around?

"Oi, Eita, whatcha doing there?" Reon appears from inside the library yelling and drops an arm around the light haired boy.

"I was just-"

"Sorry, [Name], I gotta steal him now or we'll both be in trouble! Laters!" Reon gives you a wave and drags Semi away, ignoring the setters' constant protests.

You watch in wonder as the two walk off, Semi hissing something into the blak-haired boy's ear. You are then reminded of your own class starting soon, and you turn around to run to the other block.

You take your seat three seconds before the teacher comes inside, and you sigh in relief.

Wait a minute.

 ** _How does Reon know your name?!_**

* * *

 **a/n: petition for semi to marry me and make babies with me pls**


	6. ｢06｣

" **G** ood work today!" Your co-workers sing in unison.

"Your paycheck will be ready in fifteen minutes. Is that okay?"

"Mm! Thank you!"

When you take off your gloves to wrap up your final appointment of the day, you catch sight of an unusually colored head pass by from the window-side.

And you'd know that head anywhere.

"Shiina-san, is it alright if I head off, right now?" You ask, tossing the gloves and your used materials to the trash bin.

"What about the check?"

"Tomorrow!"

Your co-worker sighs loudly.

"Go ahead, [Name]-chan." She urges, and you thank her before you grab your bag and run outside. Semi makes the turn right when you do, and you run off to see where he is heading to.

You knew you stalked him a bit but this was crazy.

Semi continues to walk for a couple blocks before he enters a gate. You wait until he climbs upstairs before you come out of your hiding behind the telephone booth.

When you see the name 'Semi' written in block capitals on the gate, you sigh loudly before you turn around and walk off with a big grin plastered on your face.

Now you knew where he lived, and coming across him accidentally on-purpose would be a nice idea.

* * *

So much for nice ideas.

Two weeks, and you were never able to catch the boy coming out from his door.

And today, you had given up.

You pass on combing your hair and putting on light make-up.

If Semi wasn't gonna see you, then there wasn't any reason, anyway.

But as usual, you were wrong.

Very wrong.

You are picking out a ready-made bento from the convenience store when you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"[Name]?" Semi looks surprised, as he watches you drop the box as soon as you see him.

Semi Eita fresh in the morning is not only a sight to behold, but you could easily catch a soapy smell from him.

Holy shit, you were surprised you didn't blurt something dumb out, like 'hot damn'.

Dammit, you should have put some effort into looking better! The one day you decide not to, he shows up?  
 _  
Not cool, Semi-senpai. Not cool._

"Not cool?" He asks, picking up the bento you had dropped.

Dang, you had said it out loud?!

You are internally pulling your hair in frustration while you take the bento from him.

"Since you dropped it, it's preferable that you pay for that one." He advices.

 _How embarrassing, to be told that by Semi!  
_  
You watch as he smiles a little before he walks to the counter to purchase something. Why are you always blessed with this dumb luck? You can feel your lips tremble as you turn around and pick up some chopsticks to go along with the box.

"Hey, [Name]?"

Semi's voice makes you turn around. He is waving at you.

"What are you waiting for? Let's hurry and walk to school!" He calls.

He wants to walk home with you?! You almost cry out loud and you hurry to pay for your purchases.

Things were looking up.

* * *

 **a/n: aa semi why u so pretty /kries/**


	7. ｢07｣

**W** alking with Semi was a dream come true, but it doesn't turn out the same way as it happened in your fluffy daydreams.

In fact, it was really, quite different.

For one thing, you had walked only four blocks when Tendou Satori is seen waving towards the hazel-brown eyed boy.

"Heya, SemiSemi!" He greets, wrapping an arm around Semi's shoulders.

What is with that cute as hell name, Tendou?!

"Semisemi?!" You echo, and Tendou glances at you and gives you a big grin.

"Yes, Eita likes being called Semisemi."

"I do NOT." The setter replies, and you can't help squealing. What a cute name.

"Senpai, can I call you Semisemi too?" You ask, and he looks away from brushing Tendou's eyes off from his own shoulders. He stares hard at with wide eyes before he shakes his head.

"Don't call me that... and Senpai either." He says quietly, and you can see his face is slightly red.

Tendou glances at you a little before he puts his hands on his hips.

"Don't listen to him, [Name], he loves being called Senpai. Especially by you." He gives a wink, before he runs off.

Semi does not get the chance to bash the middle blocker's head into bits.

"D-Don't listen to Tendou." He says and you have to try your hardest to hide your smile. He doesn't speak after that, and maybe you might have wanted to talk a bit to him. But seeing his flustered face was reward enough.

Slowly getting there, [Name]!

* * *

Two days later, Semi shows up to your salon again.

"I see we're having a frequent customer, eh?" Your co-worker, Shiina, teases, and you shoot her a death glare before you guide the boy to a free station.

"The usual?" You ask, and instead of nodding like he usually does, he laughs a little.

"I've only done it once and you already call it 'the usual'?" He asks, making you flush.

How could you not love the boy? Slowly, and steadily, you were becoming closer to him, and the best part was that you had almost forgotten about your idiot frenzy of trying to get him to notice you.

You had learned to start living your life, and every day had started to be more exciting, thanks to him.

Damn, you wanted to thank him for that.

"If you could go to the past or the future, what would you choose?" He asks, while you mixed hair dye and developer in a small bowl.

"Hmm. Maybe the future? I don't know, that's a weird question, Semi-senpai."

"Well," He says, and you notice he doesn't react to you calling him 'Senpai' this time, "I'll choose the past."

"Do you have a reason for it?" You ask, and he tilts his head down to make it easy for you to apply the color.

"Yeah, a major reason."

You decide to ditch asking him what it was, because if he wanted to tell you, he'd have told you it point blank.

"Hmmm..." You hum a little as you work your way through the tips of his blond hair.

His hair is so soft that after washing off his hair, you find yourself messing around with it a little.

"O-Oi what are you doing?!" He stutters after a couple seconds, and tilts his head up to look at you.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" You cry, and turn around.

 _What was I thinking? How embarrassing!  
_  
Seriously, you had a large record for doing something embarassing in front of him.

A laaaarge record, at that.

"Thank you, [Name]." He says, and you can hear the way his shoes squeak a little when he stands up. Taking a deep breath, you turn to face him.

It is only then that you notice that the color wasn't as dark as it had been the last time. This time, the color is more gray than black, and you gulp in horror.

"A-Ah, wait, I might have washed it too quickly... It's not dark black like the last time..." Your voice trails off as he glances at his reflection in the mirror.

"Actually," He pats his hair a little, "I like this more."

He gives you a smile, and waves before he walks out; leaving you speechless and blinking at the closed door until your co-worker yells at you.

 _Semi Eita is a wonder_. Your brain keeps on repeating, until you finish your work at your station.

Fifteen minutes later, work wraps up for the day, and you step outside and take a whiff of the warm air.

You are slowly stretching your arms when a boy wearing a beige uniform and red tie waves from the other side of the road.

A classmate? You wonder, squinting your eyes to get a better look. After all it had started to become dark.

You could not believe your eyes when you see that it is Semi.

 **Semi was waiting for you to finish your work...?!**

* * *

 ****

 **a/n: aaaa longest chappy so far! how are you guys enjoying this? and omfg why is semi so hot aaa i'm crying my eyeballs out after the release of his full body pictures like WHAT BOI WHY YOU SO FINE AAA**


	8. ｢08｣

_**G** et a grip. Take a deep inhale. Is your hair okay? Are there creases on your skirt? All the buttons are in their places, right? _Millions of thoughts run through your mind as you cross the road with trembling hands.

"Semi-senpai?'

"Like I said, you need to quit calling me that." He mumbles, crossing his hands across his chest. You take note that he has a bigger build than most of the other volleyball club members, and you begin running fantasies in your mind when he waves a hand in front of your face.

"[Name], you okay?" He wants to know, and you shake your head.

 _Nice timing to space out, [Name]._ You mentally curse yourself.

"Yeah, I am. Did you keep something at the salon or..?"

"Oh that. I was waiting to walk home with you." He says, scratching the nape of his neck.

"Um. What."

As soon as you say that, you want to dig a hole and bury yourself inside it. What kind of a response is that to someone who waits for you to walk with you?!

But who could blame you? Semi Eita was waiting to walk home with you, you wanted to scream in joy.

"I see you walking home from this way. Where's your house?"

And you thought you were the stalker.

"S-Senpai what are you-"

"Hey look, there's cotton candy!" His glare-like expression softens and he points to a dimly-lit stand on the other end of the block.

He breaks into a run, and not just any run. A run that makes you catch up to him at least ten seconds after he does.

And by then, he has already placed orders for two of them.

"But Senpai-"

And for the umpteenth time, you are broken, mid-sentence, when he hands you the first cotton candy the man at the stands hands to him.

"Think of it as a thank you." He urges, gratefully taking his candy and paying for the items. He starts to walk and you follow him, not wanting to be left behind by his large pace.

"But I was just doing my job," You start to protest, and he glances at you. He bites a big piece of his candy, and groans when the entire thing comes off from the stick he has in hand.

"Greeefteh *****." He mumbles with his mouthful of the cotton candy, and you can't help but to burst into howls of laughter.

"Semi-senpai, look what you've done!" You cry, helping him bite off a bit and sticking the remaining on the stick in his hand.

"That was embarrassing." He states, and you shake your head.

"I think I've done more embarrassing things in front of you anyway. Senpai, you looked cute just then."

Semi blinks a couple times and stops walking. You turn around to face him, and realize what you'd just said.

"I mean, like-"

"It's the same for you too, [Name]. You think you've embarrassed yourself in front of me but to be honest with you," He pauses, looking to the ground.

"You're really cute." He has to say. In a swift motion, he opens the gate beside him and dashes inside, without another word.

You can only stare at the way the third-year disappears from the staircase view, in wonder.

Luck was being a little too lucky with you, was it? 

* * *

**a/n: *he's trying to say 'Great', but since his mouth is full, it comes out as 'Greeefteh'. AAAA SO CUTE SEMISEMI uhuhu ;w;**


	9. ｢09｣

**A** fter a hard days' work, you toss your gloves into the waste basket and stretch yourself a little. You put on your shoes and decide to visit the convenience store to stock up on your junk food supplies.

And maybe, run into Semi by chance?

You couldn't lie, at least to your own self.

Once again with no luck, you have to go back home without seeing the setter, but with a bagful of Pocky.

Maybe he just stuck around that one time because it was the most polite thing to do.

After all, doubtlessly, he was one of the nicest people you had met.

On your way home, you come across an arcade. But what really catches your eye is not the new games list on display, but the rich maroon of Tendou Satori's head.

You then catch sight of another one of Semi's friends; Reon.

Oh damn, if both Reon and Tendou were here, then maybe... Semi might be around too!

 _I should be jailed for going over-board on the stalking thing._ You think to yourself.

 _Self control. Self control. Self cont-_

"Oh HEY REON LOOK! It's [Name]!" An excited Tendou yells when he notices you staring from the glass. You immediately freeze in your spot.

Goddamit, if you had managed self control and ran off, then you wouldn't have got an arm plopped on your shoulders by the red-headed middle blocker.

"Sadly, Semisemi isn't here right now, [Name]." He has to say, and you can feel your face heating up.

"Um, I wasn't-"

"Hey, take your hands off from her, or Eita will get mad at you." Reon approaches the two of you.

"Oh right!" Tendou raises his hands in the air before he reaches for his cellphone.

After punching a couple numbers, he hands the phone to you.

"Eh?" You question and the boy wags his eyebrows at you with a smirk.

"Eita." He replies, right when the phone is picked up.

"Hello?"

Semi answered the phone.

Your fingers begin to tremble, and you feel like you might drop the small device any second. Also, the grins Reon and Tendou were shooting you were no joke.

"Oi, I'm busy, Satori you idiot, so if you have something to say, then spit it out."

You can feel nervous sweat trickle down the sides of your face and you take a deep breath.

"S-Semi-senpai?"

"E-Eh?! [Name]? W-What?! Wait, EHHHH?!" His voice echoes, and Tendou and Reon bursts out laughing. There is silence on the receivers end while you try to hide the blush on your face.

"Eita, we're at the arcade ten blocks away from your place. You get your ass over here." Tendou calls to the phone on speaker, and you can hear Semi gulp.

 _Were boys always like this?  
_  
"I'll be there in two minutes."

Wait, what just happened?!

When you look back to the two volleyball players, they are both grinning right at you.

"Tsundere as ever, huh?" Tendou has to say, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Senpai, you're so cunning."

"Just Tendou is alright, save the Senpai for Eita, okay?" He pats your hair, and the two third years begin to walk off.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" You cry, and Tendou turns around to give you a wink before they break into a run.

Leaving you alone outside the arcade when Semi shows up a couple minutes later.  
 _  
Those two..._

* * *

 __

 **a/n: i swear to god semi eita will be the death of me**


	10. ｢10｣

"[ **N** ame]." Semi catches his breath, resting his hands on his knees. "Where are the others?"

"They um… They left." You mentally curse Tendou, and you were sure your face would be so red that it would explode way more terrifyingly than a rotten tomato would.

"Semi-senpai?" You call, when he does not reply and blankly stares at you.

"That JERK!" He screeches after a couple seconds, and you watch in awe as the boy begins to panic and flip out his smartphone.

"He isn't even picking up!" He groans, after no luck. You sigh a little, and give your senior a smile.

"Well… Then, since they left too, I guess I'll-"

"N-No."

You tilt your head in confusion and stare at the 18 year old who was standing in front of you, wearing a fresh pair of red shorts matching with his gray sweater.

"I mean well you CAN go, but like. Can you NOT go." He stutters, and you can feel your heart racing up a bit. As if it didn't start racing the moment you began speaking to him.

You wouldn't have refused him even if he didn't give you the stern, yet panicked expression that was now plastered on his face.

You were doomed.

"Um."

"Can I… Can we… go there?" He wants to know, pointing to the arcade.

You take a deep breath and try to keep your cool while you nodded in reply. He gives you a relieved smile and walks in, and you follow him, thankful that he doesn't see your reddened face.

Semi Eita was a very competitive person.

You found this out after the games at the same game stand, where you had won nine times in a row.

When he wins the tenth time, he shoots his hands in the air and laughs like a little boy.

"HA!" He cheers. Moments later, he sists down on the bench, obviously realizing how childish he might have sounded at that.

You can only giggle in amusement.

You might have liked him for his looks at first, but you were learning so many new things about this boy, and you couldn't help but love him even more with every new thing.

"Semi-senpai, you're so cool," You blurt out, and the boy immediately looks up to you.

 _Oh wow, nice going. Now enjoy while your face turns red and he'll see.  
_  
You tap at your nails, trying to distract yourself from looking straight at his face.

"You're the substitute setter, and you still try so hard to improve. You're always doing the right things, and I really look up to you."

When he doesn't reply after a long time, you look up to see that his light brown eyes are glowing.

"That... Means a lot. Thank you, [Name]." He says, a small smile spreading on his face. He stands up and takes a look at his smartphone.

"It's really very late now, and we both should be heading home now." He lets you know, and you nod, taking your junk food haul before you two walk out.

 _"_ I'll see you tomorrow Semi-senpai."

He replies by shaking his head.

"I told you to not call me that!" He mumbles, walking ahead. "Now hurry, and let me walk you home."

"But Senp-"

"Come walk with me, will you?" He turns around a little and motions with his hand for you to come up to him.

You inhale a generous amount of air before you walk up to him.

Walking beside him still made you feel giddy, and you can barely believe your luck. It was as if you were using all the luck of your lifetime, and you weren't even upset about that. You were so happy, you could die.

"This is your place, right?" He asks, pointing to the name board with your last name written on it.

"It is. Thank you so much, Semi-senpai." You say, facing the boy with the light hair. He gives you a little nod and turns around.

"Hey, [Name]?"

"Yes, Senpai?"

"You... You said I try hard, right?" He wants to know.

"I did."

"Then come watch our next match. I'll try twice as hard for you, then." He has to say, before breaks off into a run.

Not giving you a moment to reply, and leaving you speechless.

It wasn't new, him leaving you speechless, but every single time...

You just can't seem to get over it.

* * *

 **a/n: i can't stop crying bc i love semi so much like omhf.**


	11. ｢11｣

**S** omehow, you had managed to gather 3 of your friends who had also planned on going to the match.

Your co-workers had given you suspicious smirks when you asked for a day leave.

You had picked out decent clothes, and you were all set for an exciting cheer fest with your friends.

And when he began warming up, your fists clench into a ball; you can't seem to take your eyes off from him. He notices you sitting in the crowd, and when you wave over to him, he turns around, and walks away with a flustered expression on his face.

As expected, a boy named Shirabu plays the part of the setter, and Semi would occasionally be put as a pinch server.

After a hardcore match, Shiratorizawa loses the match, and the boys look drained while they leave the gym.

You can hear your friends talking about how the coach has warned the members that the loss from the match would mean they had to do a hundred serves as a punishment.

With iffy thoughts in your mind, you decide to go back home. The Shiratorizawa van had long gone by the time you pile out with your friends.

There was no way you could meet him and tell him he did a good job.

Unless…

As fast as you can, you rush home, and hurry to prepare a small bento for the setter.

 _Maybe I can give this, and tell him he did well._

 _Maybe it will make him a little happy, even if he lost the match…_

With the small box in hand, you run the thirty or so blocks to your school, where your friend had told you the boys were doing their killer serves. When you reach there, boys wearing the volleyball club jackets had begun piling out.

Did you make it on time?

From the corner of your eyes, you notice the unusually colored hair of Semi Eita popping into view. He notices you standing by the gate, and jogs up to you, a confused look on his face.

 _Speak, girl. You made this for him. Why can't you say anything now?_ You scold yourself, and you can only stare at the boy.

He really was one of the most attractive people you had ever met.

With trembling fingers, you hand the box out to him.

"You... made this for me?" He asks, and you nod.

"Well, they did say you were going to do a hundred serves as a punishment… So I thought you'd be tired and… stuff."

 _Stuff?_

 _STUFF?!_

 _Nice going._

He gives you a little smile and thanks you for the food. He then hurries to join his friends.

 _Oh well. Of course he would head home with his friends. They had known Semi for longer than you did, anyway._

Sighing, you turn around clutch your handbag, walking out to the road to go back home.

You managed to walk three blocks when you hear his wall call out your name.

"[Name]! Where are you going?" He asks, stopping in front of you and catching his breath.

"H-Home?"

"Ah, good thing. I guess I forgot to tell you, right?"

You tilt your head in confusion and stare at the light-blond haired boy. He adjusts the buckles on his backpack and walks by you.

"I went to tell the team I was walking you home. I forgot to tell you to wait, and when you weren't there when I came back, I began freaking out a little." He chuckles a little, almost to himself.

"W-Wait, you said what?!" Your voice echoes, and you see that his lips are parted a little.

"D-Don't make me repeat e-embarrassing stuff." He cries, using his palm to hide his face.

"Simply p-put, I came to w-walk you home."

You can only watch in awe as the boy walks ahead. You can barely hold how overwhelmed you were feeling and you hurry to catch up to the volleyball player.

And on your way, he tells you about his match, and just how thankful he was that you came.

If only you could let him know how thankful you were that he existed.

Maybe one day, you will.

* * *

 **a/n: SEMI MY HEART ;-;**

 **also, gomen for spoilers about the shiratorizawa and karasuno match, I wanted to write this book as canon-ish as pissible;-;**


	12. ｢12｣

**A** s on any other Sunday afternoon, you are lying on the couch, and going through various social media when there is a knock on your door.

Groaning, you slug yourself up to the doorway and open the door, only to see Semi Eita standing at your doorstep, holding a paper bag in his right hand.

So who could blame you for closing the door as soon as you saw him?

That is such a rude thing to do, oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you? You slap your face ten times in a row.

"U-Uh, [Name], I'm sorry, I should have informed you earlier… Well, I'll leave this here then." You can hear his voice call out.

Was he leaving?

"N-NO!" You manage to yell out. "Please wait for a couple minutes."

You slap your face ten more times. Why would you ask him to wait?!

"O-Okay." You can hear him reply, and you run to change out of your worn-out overalls. You make a mental note to get a peephole so you don't do something embarrassing and rude like that.

 _Why am I such an idiot?_ You want to cry as you hurry to open the door.

Semi is leaning against the wall, and he turns to face you.

"I'm sorry for-"

"No, I'm sorry!" You say, and you move aside a little. "Um, would you like to come inside?"

The volleyball players' eyes go wide as he gulps. He then glances down to the bag he has in hand.

"W-Well, I _do_ have a lot of t-time on my hands so well, o-okay…"

You have to turn around a little to hide the smile forming on your face. Semi was such a tsundere, and he was so bad at being one, at that.

Semi excuses himself and takes his shoes off, stepping inside the living room and glancing at you.

"Ah, yes, please sit down, Senpai."

"How many times should I tell you, don't call me that, [Name]." He groans, rubbing the nape of his neck. He then sits down and puts the bag on the coffee table.

"That is?"

"The box from the other day. I wanted to return it."

Meanwhile, you are standing in front of him, panicking about where you should be sitting.

Should you sit on the sofa chair on the left?

Or should you sit beside him on the couch?

What if he doesn't like it?

Maybe you should bring out a beanbag or something from the attic-

"Hey, can you sit here?" He interrupts your thoughts, almost making you jump a feet. You see that he is patting the couch, beside him, and you gulp.

 _So he wouldn't mind…_

You are a nervous wreck as you sit down beside him, too nervous to look up to his face.

"Thank you, [Name]." He says, and you have to look to your left to meet eyes with him. He has his eyes closed, and lefts a leg onto the couch. He then turns around to face you properly and dropping a hand over the top of the couch.

You can barely take the feeling of being in such a close proximity with him. You can smell the faint smell of his soap mixed with his boy-ish smell, and unconsciously, you find yourself reaching a hand out towards him.

Your hand rests on top of his hair, and you run your fingers through his blond hair.

"E-Eh?! You- W-What?!" He cries, but he does not move a single inch.

You close your eyes at the familiar feeling, and a smile spreads on your face.

You really were in love with this boy, and you can only wish you had the guts to actually say it instead of stalking him every waking second.

Your eyes fly open when you feel a hand caress your face.

Semi runs his fingers on your face, moving a little closer, enough for your legs to brush against each other.

"Really, [Name], you're going to make me lose it."

* * *

 **a/n: I SWEAR THIS BOY KILLS ME 24/7**


	13. ｢13｣ - FINAL

" **R** eally, [Name], you're going to make me lose it."

"W-What do you mean?" You question, your hands automatically retrieving from his hair. Semi takes his hand off from your face, and averts his gaze, before gulping.

"I've gone ahead and done it now, huh?" He whines a little, covering his face with his hands.

You can only watch in shock as the boy takes a couple seconds to take a deep breath before facing you.

"You know, I'm always watching you… I'm always looking at you, so I know all about it."  
 _  
All about it?_  
 _  
All about WHAT?!_ You want to scream out loud, before you realize what he is talking about.

He _knows._

He knows that you are the biggest, creepiest stalker in the world.

Oops.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No it's my fault. I mean, I knew you liked someone else in our club, but I still kinda… You know. Hoped for the best. It's okay, and I really should leave and bury myself in ten foot of concrete now." He strings his words together and you blink up at the boy who is now standing, in confusion.

Liked someone else in his club?

"Wait, Semi-senpai, you've got it wrong."

"Come on, [Name], you're always watching. I know you like someone in our club. And even if it's Reon, I'll still… Well I won't say I'm okay with it because I can't be…" He chuckles a little, almost to himself. "But you should go for it. You tried hard for it, right?"

"Senpai," You start.

"[Name], it's okay, you don't need to deny it… I mean... I _always_ see you…" He voice trails off, and he begins to make his way out. "I have to go now."

"Don't you dare go out before I tell you this, Semi-senpai." You hiss, immediately regretting what you said.

But Semi pauses in his tracks when you said that. In fact, he turns back to face you, his brown eyes looking down at you.

"This is bad. This is so bad." He has a sad smile while he facepalms.

"Tendou and the others totally made fun of me the other day, I mean, how dumb… I fell in love with my hairdresser."

It was probably the most inappropriate thing to do, but you ended up bursting out laughing.

You couldn't quite believe what you were hearing, and as usual, Semi crosses his hands across his chest.

"H-Hey, it's not funny!" He cries, and you properly glance up to the boy.

"Oh, Semi-senpai, you have no idea how much I love you." You finally have the guts to say it, and he reacts by widening his eyes.

"Er, I don't think you get what I mean when I said-"

"No, don't get it, Senpai. You just said you're always watching me, but here's the thing. I'm always watching you. You. Not Tendou-senpai, Reon-senpai, or anyone else. Just you."

Making an idiot out of yourself all this time, and now, you were here, confessing to him.

Way to go, girl.

The setter stares at you, and you notice his face starting to turn bright red.

"W-What hey wait you don't just go around saying stuff like that!" He cries, covering his face entirely with both his hands. He slowly sits down back on the couch, and you were secretly enjoying this side of Semi, a side you had never seen before.

"You're such a tsundere, Semi-senpai."

"I a-am _not_ a tsundere!" He claims, not wanting to lose the argument.

"You totally are!" You say, and he puffs his cheeks and furrows his eyebrows.

The next thing you know, he leans closer and places a soft kiss on your left cheek.

"Wh-What was that?!" You cry, standing up and taking three steps back. You were definitely NOT ready for that.

"You said you love me, so that was totally fine, right?" He whispers, and you can barely move a muscle.

Oh boy.

This time, Semi definitely won the argument.

He stands up and makes his way out of your apartment. Before closing the door, he pokes his head a little and glances at you.

"Next time, it won't be on the cheeks."

And before you can even respond, he closes the door and runs off; it was his attempt to hide the big goofy smile spreading on his face.

 **|| THE END ||**

 **a/n: *dYING WHALE NOISES***

 **why is semisemi such a cutie omfg I will seriously die in this semifluff ;-;**

 **dedicating this book to two of my special friends, japenis and ambitiousRammy**  
 **thank you all for the support, semi is bae af ;w; *cough* mY baE oK.**


	14. ｢tanjobi omake!｣

**to my beautiful husband, my tsundere senpai, or should i say, SEMIpai? xD**

 **happy birthday, semi eita i fell for this boy the second i saw him in the manga, and i've been obsessed with him ever since [as seen by publishing this book lmfao]. and then seeing him animated makes me love him even more omg he is bae goals w**

 **anyhow, here's a bonus chapter on occasion of his birthday; a continued chapter to this story! hope you guys enjoy!**

You had asked him what he wanted for his birthday since weeks ago.

After you had come up with an excuse when he asked how you knew - and you knew because of the creepy stalker that you are - he had said he just wanted to spend it with you.

As romantic as it sounded; and after having been too flustered to reply to that as well, you were desperate to give him something- anything - to thank him for everything he did for you.

In fact, you had bothered him so much that he literally asked if you would color his hair for him, at the comfort of his own home.

While this wasn't much of a big deal, Semi had told you that he had wanted to ask you to do it for him once, only, he didn't know of an excuse to do so.

So you were more than happy to do it for him.

As the days passed and his birthday neared, you began to get more and more nervous.

Semi's birthday this year fell on a Friday.

You had all the materials you needed for the procedure in a bag inside your backpack, and you had even managed to wake up early to make him some muffins as a treat.

From a muffin mix of course, no way you could make them from the scratch.

But when you hand them to Semi after he steps out to his porch first thing in the morning, you can see his brown eyes widening before he accepts your gift.

"Happy birthday, Semi-senpai!" You greet, and his face flushes red

"Like I've said multiple times... Why do you keep on calling me that?" He asks. As he did, you notice once again how attractive he looked in his light blue shirt paired with his checkered trousers. His white blazer was unbuttoned, and the way his purple tie fluttered around in the gentle wind that was blowing also made strands of his hair wave around over his face.

The Shiratorizawa uniform - you had to admit - literally shone when Semi Eita was the one wearing it.

 _And he was dating you!_

"Don't be such a tsun-tsun, Senpai!" You say with a smile, watching him save the muffins for lunch. He let's you know he'd comment on the taste later, making you realize that if calling him 'Senpai' gave you one point, he had taken the lead with two more points by just that sentence.

The two of you then step out of the porch to walk to school together. As you do so, you notice Semi's pinky lightly brushing against your own. This was his indirect way of saying that he wanted to your hand.

You'd held hands with him only a few times since you both started dating, and the very fact of holding hands with him in public made you too embarrassed; you had denied it all along even though you internally died by how adorable he was.

But today...

"Please, [Name]. Just today."

"But there's people around..." You whine, pointing to the students ahead and also on the other side of the road.

Semi lets out a sigh.

"I'm sure a lot of people know we are dating. And besides..." He rubs a hand on the nape of his neck, while looking at the ground.

"I want them to."

You bite your bottom lip to stop from screaming out loud; _seriously he's so cute, what the heck, Senpai?!_

"So please. It's my birthday!" He uses an excuse to plead.

 _Dammit senpai._

And that, was why you slowly slide your fingers in his; his relatively large hand warming up your smaller one. Even in the heat of embarrassment, the two of you felt so calm, so happy, and it wasn't long before you reached school.

And by then you were wishing your school was a little further away than this.

With that, the two of you say goodbye, before walking off to different classes.

After promising to meet each other later.

* * *

With the good luck and blessings from your close friends, you take your backpack and rush downstairs, to wait near the gate where you had promised to meet up with your Senpai - also your boyfriend, a fact that you still had a hard time believing.

It is while you are thanking your lucky stars for the existence of Semi Eita, that the said boy walks out of the gate; followed by his two other friends Reon and Tendou.

"Ohho? [Name]-chan? Eita-kun, are you planning something with her?" The 'Miracle Boy' asks, wiggling his eyebrows in a very irritating manner. Semi looks like he is about to snap in half any second, and very luckily, Reon drags the maroon-head away.

"Good luck, Eita!" You could hear the larger boy say, and Semi lets out a loud sigh while facepalming.

"I'm sorry about my friends." He says, and you wave it off.

It really was worth, seeing that expression on his face, after all.

Somehow, without warning, your fingers slide into his, and this time, you don't even want to ask him not to.

Maybe because there were less people coming out of school at the moment?

Or for the fact that it felt so warm and so nice, earlier this morning?

Whatever it was, you had a feeling that this would become a daily thing; and you really didn't want to say no either.

"I almost got egged like the last time," He talks abut his day with a chuckle. "I was safe only because I had told them that I had a date with you afterwards."

"I can't get over the fact that I'm your girlfriend!" You laugh, and Semi glances at you, his brown eyes studying you hard.

"Well, you are... And I want to keep it that way for a while." He then looks down at his shoes as he took the steps, one by one.

"For a long time?"

"Forever." He confirms, still not looking towards you. He is looking to the other side, purposefully averting his gaze from yours; Which was good, because you were sure your face was redder than Tendou Satori's hair at the moment.

"Did you say forever?" You want to know, and he glances back at you with wider eyes. When he sees the grin on your face, he realizes that you are only teasing him.

"I-If you heard what I say, then why would you ask that?!" He asks in an embarrassed tone, his usual scowl-pout intact.

"Anyhow... [Name], don't you have work today?"

"Nah, I got today off after working extra the past week."

Semi is at a loss of words, and he continues to walk a little ahead of you, his hand gripping on yours tightly.

"Thank you. For doing that for me." He whispers softly, a smile never leaving his face.

"Of course, Senpai."

You two reach his apartment within the next few minutes, and he welcomes you inside for the very first time.

As you sit down on the couch, he asks to make yourself at home, before he goes to the kitchen. You find him making a call, but it is too inaudible for you to know who he was calling to.

You take out your supplies, and he motions for you to come into the kitchen. Balancing your stuff in hand, you scurry to the counter.

"I just ordered pizza... You like pizza, right?" He panics, for not having asked you for your preference earlier.

"I love pizza!" You say, and the little furrow in his eyebrows disappear while he glances at the brushes and other materials you have laid on the counter.

And as you both waited for the pizza to arrive, you begin to color his hair for him.

"Isn't it ironic, how we would have never met each other if I never came to your salon?"

"It is. I'm so glad you did."

"I am, too."

While you slathered shampoo on his hair, you are dying to ask him something that was bothering you for a long time. As you run your fingers along his blond locks, he tilts his head and takes a glance at your face.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to ask something." You say truthfully, not wanting to lie to him.

Semi raises his head again. "Go ahead."

"Wellllllllll..." You begin, running a comb towards the end of his hair, then brushing some of the dye you had mixed with developer earlier. "Is there a reason why you wanted to dye your hair like this, in the first place?"

"Yeah, there was..." He replies, eyeing you while you took out some of the foil paper and wrap it around the dye. "You may think I'm stupid for saying this, but I was just upset with Shirabu that day. Now that I think about it calmly, I realize how baseless it was, me getting mad at him for just being a better setter than I am."

"It isn't stupid, Semi-senpai."

"Yeah well, I figured you'd say that, since you like me and all. But yeah, that's why. You didn't realize how panicked I was when you first appeared, because I thought you were going to ruin my hair." He laughs.

"Now why would I do that?"

Semi shrugs with a smile, closing his eyes while your fingers run around in his hair.

"I'm glad. I like what you did, [Name]."

Moments of silence pass by, and you take out the foil paper, tossing them to the plastic bag you had ready on the counter. Semi opens his eyes when you begin to wash his hair, and when you stand in front of him to wash off the dye on his fringe, he does not take his eyes off from you.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you have pretty eyes."

"I do not." You argue, dabbing on his hair as fast as possible and walking back again. Semi chuckles, almost to himself, and you pout while you plug in the hair dryer.

"I have something else to ask." You say again, and you hear the setter sigh.

"You don't need to ask for permission each time, you know."

"Uhm well... What kind of shampoo so you use?"

"Huuuuh? What kind of a question is that?" He asks, and you can see the tips of his ears turning bright red.

 _Was he blushing? Oh my lord, he is so adorable, I could die!_

"Your hair always smells soooooo good and it's so soft and everything and-"

"O-Oi. Stop that embarrassing stuff, I swear to God, [Name]." He has a big pout on his face as he tries to wave you away, when you try to sniff his hair.

This was what you loved about him; how you could joke around with him, enjoy his company, see how flustered he got when you make a bold move, but he would never deny the way he felt even if it was.

You really loved Semi. So, so much. It was so weird how you first liked just his looks and now... Even if he wasn't attractive, there was no one else you'd choose on the entire world besides that boy.

He was a nice person, a caring one, someone who was brave to voice his thoughts, and try his best.

You admired him, and everything that he was.

"I love you, my tsundere Senpai. My _Semipai_." You say softly.

"You said something?"

"Nothing, nothing." You giggle, turning the hair dryer on again, blasting it on low and stroking his blond strands.

 _The color came out really good today. Thank Lord!_

"Hey, [Name], check this out."

 _A post on tumblr?_ You wonder, moving your head and rest your chin on his right shoulder to see what he was trying to show you.

But when there is a flash before your eyes, you realize what he has done.

 _Semi had taken a selfie!_

"W-What was that?!" You cry out, and he breaks into a sinister chuckle.

"Our first selfie." He says, grinning from ear to ear. "Aw man, this is the best birthday ever!"

 _Dammit, Semi-senpai!_

He looked too happy for you to even ask him to delete the photo.

 _Not that I really want him to, but..._

After you are done with his hair, you put your materials back in your backpack. You ruffle his hair from the front, splitting it from either side, still aware of his glance not leaving your face.

And when you pat his hair done from the back, he asks you to come see something else from his smartphone.

"I'm not falling for it again, Semi-senpai!" You say, crossing your arms over your chest. Your senior laughs at your reaction, and his hair moves around when he shakes his head.

"I promise. No selfie this time."

You drop your hands down, and lower your face to see what he wants to show you. When you see that his smartphone's screen is black, you turn your face to meet with his.

And when you do, you can feel a hand pull your neck closer, and your lips meet with his.

 _He was_ _ **kissing**_ _you._

Semi Eita was kissing you, and you couldn't blame it one bit when your eyes widen and you stay idle, not knowing how else to react.

And he then moves a bit, opening his eyes and locking eyes with yours.

"I will appreciate it if you kissed me back." He says with a little sarcasm, his grin sending a little chill down your spine.

"Now close your eyes." He instructs, and you do as told, closing your eyes before you feel his lips brush against yours.

Only then time, his lips feel so warm, gentle but so confident at the same time as he gently nibbled on your bottom lip. His low breath felt cool on your face, and as the two of you got up for air, you open your eyes, still not able to get over the shock.

"I've waited for days to do that." You hear him mumble, and he stands up and turns around. You see that he has a big smile plastered on his face, and he opens his arms out for you.

"I told you I'd do that, didn't I? Now come here."

And as you hurried into his arms, enjoying the feeling of his warm embrace, you feel overwhelmed, blessed, happy, all of them at once, so much that you didn't have the words to express it.

"I love you, Semipai." You manage to say, and you can feel his chest move as he chuckled at your word.

"I love you too, [Name]. I love you. Now lift your head up so I can kiss you again, will you?"

* * *

 **a/n; holy fuckurodani i'm exploding omF I LOVE SEMI SO MUCH YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND OML SFNISJEGNIRSHSRG SEMISEMI ILY ;-;**


End file.
